


Technical Difficulties

by LilyofFandoms



Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: F/M, Kinktober 2020 Prompt, Nude Photos, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 07:28:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26469439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyofFandoms/pseuds/LilyofFandoms
Summary: A requested kinktober prompt that I am posting early because it makes me happy and I want happy for everyone. Hope this is what you had in mind lovely anon requester.
Relationships: Detective/Natalie "Nat" Sewell, Male Detective/Natalie "Nat" Sewell
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Technical Difficulties

**Author's Note:**

> A requested kinktober prompt that I am posting early because it makes me happy and I want happy for everyone. Hope this is what you had in mind lovely anon requester.

The book she had been reading, laying on her bed, was long forgotten as she lost herself daydreaming about their last kiss when he had teased her mercilessly with what could be if they had more than a few moments to themselves without work pulling one or both of them away. If only they had more time for themselves. She was pulled from her daydream when her phone buzzed beside her on the nightstand. She grabbed it from it's perch and fumbled with the password. Maybe she should get Felix to show her how to use the facial recognition feature to unlock it. But that feature was one more invasion of technology in her life and seemed overkill. How hard was it to press a few numbers on a screen pad? Her fingers slipped around on the screen finally managing to unlock it on the fourth try.

It was worth the constant struggle when she saw his message on the screen.

_miss u already_

He had been called away for the weekend to a conference out of town. One the mayor had insisted upon and one Sai was convinced was punishment for agreeing with the chief on the donation drive. Her cheeks ached with how wide her smile was as she typed out her response.

_How is the conference going?  
Your Nat  
_

She groaned at how long it took her to type out only that bit. Having to backtrack and delete as she constantly misspelled the words. Meanwhile he sat laughing at her signing every text. A habit he had tried to tell her was not necessary but one that she seemed to insist upon.

_awful_  
_too bad you aren't here to distract me from this godawful speaker_

She couldn't help her girlish giggles. Maybe she could do something to distract him even from this distance. She typed something out and then deleted it, typed, deleted. Over and over and finally scowled and set her phone down and mulled over what to say or do. Sai stared at the three little dots on his screen chuckling quietly to himself in the back of the auditorium as the speaker droned on. She always did struggle with her phone. Her words from months ago came back to him now, _I'd struggle through that technology for you, Sai._ She was probably regretting that now. He put his phone down when it became apparent that she was not going to be responding and tried to focus on the conference.

She grabbed her phone, fighting to unlock it. Again. Before doing her best to scroll through the few pictures of them she had on the device. He had insisted on taking pictures with her phone, sending them to himself that way they both had a copy. He was convinced if he took any on his phone and sent them to her she would never be able to find them on her phone. There was one of them smiling together high above the crowds at the carnival. Another of them eating ice cream. One of her sitting in the library late into the afternoon reading. Another of their hands laced together on his lap. One of him smiling at the camera and oh! She dropped the phone in surprise. Its a picture of him, standing beside the warehouse pool only his bare chest visible and droplets of water falling from his wet hair to run down along his chest. She feels her cheeks heat up and wonders just when he took this picture. She not upset to find it there she wishes she had known it was there earlier and now all sort of ideas begin to flood her thoughts as she begins typing again.

_Would you like me to distract you?  
Your Nat  
_

He smiles as he phone buzzes on the table near his blank notepad and pen and quickly opens his text. The biggest smile spreading on his face at her message.

_god yes please!_ his immediate response came through.

_I am lying in bed. In those pajamas you like so much. Thinking back on that kiss we last shared. How your body felt against mine. How your kiss tasted. The sweetest, most perfect thing.  
Your Nat  
_

He chokes a little in the back of the auditorium as he realizes where she is going with this. He gives apologetic glances to the few people that bother to turn around and he's never been more thankful for his need to hide in the back of lectures than he is at this moment. 

_they are my favorite the way they tease in all the right ways  
ur making me wish i was there beside you_  


She smiles. Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after all. He seems to be more than okay with this direction. 

_And just what would you do if you were here, dearest one?_  
Your Nat  


He gulped down his excitement, unconsciously glancing around the room at those nearest him. Before his fingers typed in his response.

_so many spots i would explored  
  
starting with running my hands up ur side slipping them under that improperly buttoned shirt of yours_  


_Are you implying that I keep my shirt buttoned on purpose?  
Your Nat  
_

_i know u do love  
just to tease me  
like i will tease u when i get home_

_Like you are teasing me now with promises of what is to be?  
Your Nat  
_

_very sincere promises i assure u  
i will unbutton those 2 pesky little buttons n run my hands along the curve of your breasts enjoying the feel of u shuddering beneath me_  


She felt herself blushing again as she imagined his hands upon her body. Her own arms wrapped around him, holding him tightly to herself. Getting an idea she stood and removed her pajamas, leaving herself in only her underwear. She slipped back onto the bed, lying chest down, legs bent at the knee, ankles crossed and with a quick tousle of her hair she struggled to reopen her phone snap a picture of herself looking as enticing as possible before pushing buttons trying to remember how Felix had taught her to send photos to others.

He choked on the water her was drinking to try and cool himself and the entire auditorium turned to look at him, mopping up the water on his phone and shirt with napkins. Before they resumed their attention up front and he typed off his response with trembling fingers.

_HOLY SHIT!  
r u trying to kill me_  


She smiled pleased with herself until another text notification came through from Mason.

_Damn Nat! Had no idea that was hiding under all those layers._  
_Not sure what Sai would think but hey, I'm all for letting him join us. I can share._  



End file.
